


In Need

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [15]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega Eddie Brock, Overstimulation, Possessive Venom, Size Kink, Slight sounding, Tentacle Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Venom is confused as to what ‘Heat’ is, but is willing to help his Eddie in any way he can.Kinktober 2019 Day 17 Monster fucking | breeding





	1. Chapter 1

“Eddie, Eddie, you must wake up, your body temperature is higher than it has been. Eddie, awaken!” Venom’s voice woke Eddie out of his sleep and he was hit by a wave of familiar heat. 

“V, calm down, I’m fine. It’s just my damn heat,” Eddie grumbled as he curled his arms around his pillow, moaning when the shift of his body caused a trickle of slick to run down his thighs. 

“Heat, I do not understand Eddie. Are you sick?” Venom inquired, real concern in his voice that made Eddie open his eyes and peer up at the blob that made up Venom’s face. 

“In a way, I’m an Omega V and this happens once a month or so. I just super hot and horny for a few days and then I go back to normal.” Eddie murmured as he rolled onto his back, kicking off his sleep pants not wanting them to get more soiled than they already were. Venom watched silently as Eddie shuddered as his bedroom was slowly filled with the scent of heat, slick and arousal. Eddie reached blindly towards his bedside table, Venom wanted to help so he reached out with some tendrils to pull the drawer open.

“I see, you need to be mated.” Venom said, as he looked at the various sex toys that were inside the drawer. 

“You may want to I dunno sleep or something, I’m sure this won’t be pleasant for you.” Eddie felt his cheeks heat up as he realized that Venom would be present for his heats from here on in. 

“Eddie is in need, Eddie is mine so Eddie will be mated.” Venom said firmly and Eddie made a surprised noise when his body was flipped onto his stomach and black tendrils expanded over his wrists, keeping them pinned on either side of his head while his legs were bent do his knees were resting on the mattress with his ass high in the air in a classic position of submission. 

“Venom!” Eddie gasped, his cheeks heating up as he felt slick gush from him at the action and the way Venom was forming something like a bar between his knees, keeping him in place. 

“Eddie is in need and Eddie is mine.” Venom said stubbornly as if he clued in that Eddie may find someone or something else to pleasure him during his heat. Eddie let out a choked noise when something slimy yet firm brushed between his ass cheeks. 

Eddie moaned unable to help himself when a tentacle from Venom curled around his erection and began to stroke it. It was a be it on the rough side but Eddie found himself rocking his hips into the touch while something thin-edged it’s way into Eddie’s slick hole. 

Eddie shouted and jerked against the holds on his wrists and knees when the thin tendril in his ass suddenly began to expand to the side of a normal cock. The sudden growth and the way it filled Eddie perfectly made Eddie keen and spill cum over the tentacle that was curled around his cock. 

“Eddie enjoyed that?” Venom sounded smug yet curious as Eddie panted into his pillow before nodding in reply.

“Y-Yeah, fuck that was good V, took the edge off. Gonna need more soon though,” Eddie admitted as he licked his chapped lips. 

“I shall give Eddie more then, more than any other human could ever give.” Venom sounded so determined and possessive and Eddie found it endearing in a twisted way. 

“Ah!” Eddie cried out in ecstasy as the tentacle shaped cock that Venom had in his ass began to expand to a larger size and shake inside of him against his prostate. 

“V, oh God!” Eddie moaned as he pushed his ass up into the air, trying to hump against something solid but getting nothing. 

“Eddie needs more to climax again? Eddie is greedy,” Venom commented and the tendril around Eddie’s cock began to move again, faster and rougher than before. Eddie let out a sob at the overstimulation on his hardening cock and he clutched at the bedsheets embarrassment at Venom seeing him like this curled in his stomach.

Eddie’s vision whited out as his mouth opened in a loud cry when a new, thin tendril pushed it’s way into the tip of Eddie’s cock, sending him over the edge again. Eddie was glad for Venom keeping him upright or he would have collapsed completely by now as he panted against the pillow as his ass clenched and squeezed around Venom as he enjoyed the bliss of his second orgasm. 

“Eddie is quick to climax, yet Eddie still needs more.” Venom commented.

“Y-Yeah, come on V, knot me. Fuck I need it, need you to breed me, make me yours, oh fuck, please V.” Eddie babbled not caring if Venom knew what he was talking about, but when Eddie was few orgasms into his heat his filter was gone. 

“I will give Eddie what he needs, I will make Eddie mine and only mine.” Venom swore, that same possessive tone in his voice and it sent a shiver of want through Eddie’s heated body. 

Eddie opened his mouth as he felt claw-like fingers digging into his hips and something firm pressing against his ass. Eddie managed to twist his head around just enough to whine lowly at the sight of Venom in his full form pressed to his ass with black tendrils still attaching their bodies. 

“Come on V, fuck me, knot me.” Eddie pleaded as he rubbed his ass against Venom’s crotch and keened happily with his eyes rolling up in his skull when Venom snapped his hips.

“Yesss,” Eddie moaned as he turned his face into his pillow as he relaxed around Venom’s cock that was now sliding out of him and then pushing back into him harder and deeper each time. 

“You like that don’t you Eddie, you like it when I claim you as mine.” Venom hissed, long pink tongue lolling from his jagged mouth. 

“So much, oh fucckkk, Venom!” Eddie cried out as he writhed against the bonds that Venom made to keep him in place. 

“Is this what you need, what your body craves Eddie?” Venom asked and Eddie choked as his mind shorted out when a knot began to swell up inside of him, firmly and larger than any fake or real knot he had taken before. 

Eddie babbled nonsensically as he clawed at the bed below him as his hole milked Venom’s knot as it locked them together and one rough stroke on his cock gave Eddie his third and most intense orgasm hit him.

“Eddie… Eddie, you are bred, you are mine.” Were the last words Eddie heard before his world turned black as something warm was spread through his guts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the reader who left a comment on my feedback form that they wanted more venom, I hope you guys enjoy this!

“Eddie is still overheated,” Venom said in concern as he shifted his blob head around Eddie’s sweat-soaked body as his human downed another bottle of water between bites of the pizza he had delivered. 

“I told you V, heat isn’t just one and done. It can go on for a while.” Eddie sighed as he wiggled his hips so he could kick his soiled sweatpants away as a fresh wave of heat hit him and his cock twitched as it began to plump up again. 

“So Eddie needs constant breeding,” Venom said in understanding. 

“Well not constant, but yeah more or less.” Eddie grabbed a cloth from his side table and moped at his brow before he finished his bottle of water and tossed himself back down onto his bed. 

“Does Eddie need breeding presently?” Venom was curious and a bit excited; he enjoyed breeding Eddie more than he had thought he would. 

“Soon enough V, but right now I just want something a bit calmer.” Eddie sighed, pleased with how eager Venom seemed to be about this whole Heat/Breeding thing that made Eddie’s inner Omega purr happily. However he was still sore and slowly seeping Venom’s version of cum and he wanted something that wasn’t so strenuous, but still pleasurable. 

“Calmer, we can do calmer.” Venom mused as black tendrils crept up over Eddie’s limbs. Eddie sighed and let his head fall to the side as Venom’s tentacles curled protectively around his body. They gently spread his legs apart and tugged his arms above his head, applying just enough force to keep Eddie in place. 

“Mmm, that’s good V, keep doing that.” Eddie sighed contently as the tendrils smoothed and massaged his skin, making the Omega purr softly before that purr turned into a moan. Venom’s tendrils had made their way to his chest and were tightening around Eddie’s nipples. 

“Venom,” Eddie wiggled as the tendrils, stroked and teased his nipples until his cock was hard and beginning to leak. 

“Eddie enjoys this, Eddie is very sensitive.” Venom sounded impressed as his tendrils circled and pressed at Eddie’s nipples that were now puffy and stiff. 

“Yeah, yeah, real sensitive when in heat.” Eddie panted out as he tried to buck his hips up but Venom held him in place, sending a new bolt of heat down Eddie’s spine. Eddie’s cheeks flushed as he felt fresh slick drip down his thighs and his room was now filling with the scent of an Omega in Heat. 

“We like Eddie like this,” Venom sounded smug as he caressed Eddie’s body all while focusing on Eddie’s nipples. 

“Come on V, I can’t come like this,” Eddie whined as he arched up into Venom’s teasing caresses. 

“Can Eddie come without penetration?” Venom sounded curious as Venom’s tendrils curled around Eddie’s balls just on the shy of too tight. 

“Yeah, I definitely can.” Eddie panted, wondering if Venom hadn’t been paying attention any times Eddie had jerked off before. 

“We want to see, come for us, Eddie.” Venom purred as his tendrils tightened just enough and his tongue lolled out when Eddie writhed and arched below him with a helpless shout as his cock spurted ropes of cum, coating his stomach with his release. 

“Very good Eddie, very pretty.” Venom hummed as his tendrils released Eddie’s red, puffy nipples and his balls. 

“Gonna breed me now V?” Eddie asked feeling even more content with another orgasm having been wrung from him. 

“Eddie is ready to be bred?” Venom perked up, that eager feeling burning through him as Eddie’s heady scent filling every inch of the room. 

“More than ready V, come on, fuck me already.” Eddie lifted his hips and relaxed his muscles, allowing more slick to ooze out of him. 

Venom swiped his tongue over his teeth and soon his full form bubbled into place between Eddie’s spread legs. Venom, cautious of his claws curled his fingers around Eddie’s hips and lifted him up off the bed until his human was straddling his lap. 

“Come on V,” Eddie whined as he humped against Venom’s strong form, unable to stop the desperate move as his head spin with the need of being filled again. 

“We like Eddie like this, Eddie is honest and eager.” Venom commented as he let tendrils of his being seep into Eddie’s skin, tugging Eddie’s ass cheeks wide apart and holding the human in place. 

“Heat does that to me, oh fuck V!” Eddie’s head fell back with a loud of pure pleasure when Venom formed his version of a cock and slipped it inside of Eddie’s slick, exposed hole. 

“Eddie enjoys being bred, heat or no heat.” Venom said knowingly as he held Eddie in place with ease, moving his own hips. His cock slipped in and out of Eddie’s wet hole with ease, forcing himself deeper and deeper into the Omega on his lap each time he thrust up. 

“I, I, oh fuck V!” Eddie babbled before his words turned into a moan as his head fell back as he clung to Venom’s board shoulders as he took each thrust the Symbiote gave up into him. 

Venom knew he could draw this out for hours, but Eddie looked like he was on the edge of crying as he gasped and panted as he was bounced up and down on Venom’s cock. Venom remembered the feeling of being what the human’s call, knotted inside of his human and the way it felt to empty into Eddie, to claim him as Venom’s in the most intimate way possible. 

“V, V, come on, breed your Omega V, please, please, please.” Eddie pleaded, his eyes hazy and words slurring together as he clenched up around Venom’s length. 

“Eddie will be bred as many times as Eddie needs.” Venom promised as he allowed his length to fill up in the way it had done previously, locking the two of them together and Eddie cried out as he spilled against both their stomachs as the feeling of being knotted and Venom’s hot seed emptying into him overwhelmed him. 

“Eddie is meant for this.” Venom commented as he let his tendrils curl around every inch of Eddie’s slack and exhausted body. 

“Meant for you V,” Eddie murmured as his eyes slipped closed and his breathing evened out as he fell into a well-deserved sleep as his two orgasms and his heat sapped him of his strength. 

“Eddie is meant for us,” Venom whispered as he rested his face against Eddie’s hair, not bothering to hide his sharp, toothily smile.


End file.
